Maysilee Donner's Ghost
by Katherine-Cullen34
Summary: Haymitch is just as drunk and grumpy as before the rebellion, except like he promised Katniss and Peeta he would not drink around their children. One afternoon after an outburst thinking Madge was Maysilee he comes home and gets drunker then that afternoon, later that night he is visited by a ghost. A blond haired, blue eyed ghost. (One shot for now, I'll maybe update it)
1. Chapter 1 Haymitch's Visitor

**This first part of my story I found on Twitter and the part 'thatonetheycallchloe' I thought this story fit with my story very well, but I don't want to take credit for this small beginning entry, except I edited part of it. This story is taking place twenty five years after the rebellion. Katniss and Peeta have both of their children now, the reason I mention this is because they come in later in the story. The daughter Willow is ten years old. The son is five years old.**

* * *

EARLY THIS AFTERNOON

_Haymitch was drunk, he stumbled around town and came across Madge. He stopped and looked at her for a second, and she asked what was wrong. Suddenly, he began to scream, he began to shout at her, crying, asking her why she had left him alone. Asking why she had to die, why he lived._

_He was disgusted at himself, to cowardly to kill himself and join her, which was what he wanted. Madge began to cry, not knowing what was happening, and Haymitch stopped, walked over to her and said "Don't cry, Maysilee. I'm sorry." Then she realized._

Haymitch gurgled back his third tall glass of plain liquor The liquor burned his throat. He reclined in his dark blue recliner and shut his eyes tight. That was a big mistake, as soon as his eyes closed he fell into a deep sleep. Haymitch never slept during the day, if he did he got terrible nightmares, that's why he sleeps with a knife.

Something shined outside his window. The sky was now black, it was late. Haymitch woke with a start slashing his knife around and screaming about someone trying to kill him, he only stopped when he felt something cold connect with his bare chest. His face puzzled.

"Haymitch." A familiar voice sung.

He looked around the room. Nothing, no one, he was safe. There was a small silver glow in the corner of the room, it was moving to him and away. What was the coldness? Who had that voice belonged to and why did it sound so familiar Was he imagining voices again? This wouldn't be the first time that a Victor has gone crazy. He felt the coldness come back, this time on his cheek.

"Haymitch." The voice sung again.

Suddenly it hit him, Maysilee Donner. That voice belonged to Maysilee, maybe he was hearing things. That's it...or he was going crazy. Maysilee has been dead for over fifteen years. He was sure the voice belonged to her though.

"Haymitch." The voice sung again this time more urgent.

"Maysilee?" Haymitch managed.

The silver glow turned into a girl around the age of fifteen with pale blond hair and bright blue eyes, it was Maysilee Donner. Haymitch's love. It seems silly for Haymitch to have loved Maysilee, especially when he had a girlfriend back home.

"Hi, Haymitch." The girl who has been dead for over fifteen years smiled at him.

Haymitch dropped his knife, it clattered to the floor. Maysilee jumped slightly. It seems even when your dead the memory of the arena doesn't leave you. Haymitch's mouth opened slightly as if he was going to say something, but shut it just as quickly. His eyes grey eyes twinkled slightly.

Haymitch reached his hand out and touched Maysilee's cheek, he half expect his hand to go straight through her. He was glad his hand stayed. Her cheek was so cold though, so cold. Maysilee pressed her ice cold hand to his warm hand. She smiled a small smile.

"You get used to it." She says, her voice barley above a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop you, I'm sorry I didn't save you, I'm so sorry." Haymitch realized he was crying, he lowered his head into his arms.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I had to die, if I didn't the whole world would still be awful with the Hunger Games. Even a slightest change in the past could cause the whole world to be corrupted." Maysilee said sternly.

"You haven't changed the slightest, have you May?" Haymitch asked trying to smile, using his old nickname for her.

Maysilee smiled. Her Haymitch was returning to her, slowly, but he's coming.

* * *

**I hope this doesn't make Haymitch seem like a pedophile...Maysilee doesn't see Haymitch as an old man who still loves a 15 year old girl. Just to clear that up...well yeah...this should get better if you don't like it already.**


	2. Authors Note Ending the Story

**I've decided to make this a one-shot. If later sometime this year or next year I might finish it, but for now I think it could pass as a one-shot. I hope you like what I have...I can't exactly figure out what I could do for this, but I'll think about it...and maybe finish it...or not. Anyway have a great day!**

** -Emma**


End file.
